Shadowbolts
information; trading card series 1 card #F5 back; additional My Little Pony (mobile game) images (Ponyville; Crystal Mine); possibly other images; also, is the Friendship is Magic, part 2 German dub's voice of Princess Luna as Nightmare Moon as Shadowbolt mare Tanya Kahana?|sentence=What should be included}} |cutie mark = (S1E2 and some material) (S2E4 and other material) |voice = '''As Princess Luna as Nightmare Moon as Shadowbolt mare:' Tabitha St. Germain (English) Susa Saukko (Finnish) Asami Yoshida (Japanese) Laura Torres (Latin American Spanish) As Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong (English) Magdalena Krylik (Polish) |headercolor = #523F6D |headerfontcolor = #B2C26B}} The Shadowbolts are a team respectively of Nightmare Moon in Equestria and of Crystal Prep Academy in the human world. Nightmare Moon's Shadowbolts appear both in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Friendship is Magic, part 2 and in some adaptations; members of this pony Shadowbolt group include Shadow Surprise and unnamed Pegasi. Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts appear both in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and in the IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013; members of this human Shadowbolt group include Twilight Sparkle, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and several unnamed soccer players.__TOC__ Development and design The Shadowbolts are similar to the Wonderbolts/Canterlot Wondercolts. Though the trio of pony Shadowbolts appear as only a transformation of Nightmare Moon in Friendship is Magic, part 2, the pony trio appears simultaneously with Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon both in some merchandise and in Gameloft's mobile game. However, the human Shadowbolts have no known connection to Vice Principal Luna. The winged skull cutie mark on the Shadowbolt costume worn by Rainbow Dash varies—in Luna Eclipsed and in some material, it has a different design than on Shadowbolt uniforms, while in some material, it has the same design as on Shadowbolt uniforms. Rainbow's costume is misidentified as a Wonderbolt costume in online promotional material, but it is identified as a Shadowbolt costume in merchandise. Shadowbolt goggle lenses do not permanently maintain their usual shape, instead being round on occasion. Depiction in the series In the season one episode Friendship is Magic, part 2, Nightmare Moon briefly transforms into the trio of pony Shadowbolts. She claims that they are the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest and attempts to persuade Rainbow Dash to abandon the rest of the Mane Six and become the Shadowbolts' captain, but Rainbow Dash declines this offer and sticks with the Mane Six. In the season two episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. Depiction in Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Crystal Prep Academy's Shadowbolts compete against Canterlot High School's Wondercolts in the annual Friendship Games competition. As shown in a sneak peek by Rainnow Dash in a yearbook, the Shadowbolts defeat the Wondercolts in every challenge in the Friendship Gamea and have a tendencies to gloat over their victory and humiliate Canterlot High School by vandalizing their statue. Other depictions Printed works IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 Equestria Girls story, Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts (identified only by their team name) play soccer against Canterlot High's Wondercolts in the first game of the season. Storybooks In the book My Little Pony: Tricks and Treats, an adaptation of the episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. The cover of the chapter book My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair, shows Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts along with Canterlot High's Wondercolts. Magazines In [[Merchandise#Panini|Panini's My Little Pony magazine]], the trio of pony Shadowbolts appear in at least one of the last two parts of the three-part story Die Legende von Nightmare Moon, an adaptation of the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Shadowbolts are featured in Gameloft's mobile game. The trio of pony Shadowbolts are a character called "The Shadowbolts" with the Ponyville house "The Shadowbolts' Hut" and the description "They're Nightmare Moon's knights-in-shadowy armor -- the Shadowbolts are Pegasi with predilections for bringin' the pain!" Shadowbolts also appear in two of the minigames. Seasonal theming of the game has had Rainbow Dash wear her Shadowbolt costume. A file of the game's has included information for a character called "Shadow Surprise" with the house "Shadowbolts' Hut" and the description "One of Nightmare Moon's most trusted Shadowbolts, Shadow Surprise is a Pegasus with a predilection for bringing the pain!" Luna Eclipsed In the PlayDate Digital game My Little Pony: Luna Eclipsed, an adaptation of the episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. Castle Creator In some versions of Castle Creator, one of the available character images of Rainbow Dash has her Shadowbolt costume. Xbox LIVE Xbox LIVE avatar items include a Shadow Bolt pet and a Shadow Bolt costume. Merchandise Toys The Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series includes a glow-in-the-dark Playful Ponies brushable toy of Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. ''Equestria Girls'' Friendship Games dolls of Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts include both School Spirit and Sporty Style releases of Twilight Sparkle, of Lemon Zest, of Sunny Flare, of Sour Sweet, of Sugarcoat, and of Indigo Zap. Posters Despite only appearing as a transformation of Nightmare Moon in the show, the trio of pony Shadowbolts respectively appear alongside Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. On the former, Spitfire and Soarin are shown opposite to them. The trio of pony Shadowbolts are included on Enterplay's Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest poster. Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine art prints include fan-designed "Everypony", fan-designed "Shadow Wonders", and fan-designed "Shadows". Activity books Of Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts, Sour Sweet is featured by Fashion Angels' "Fashion Friendzy" sketch portfolio set. Archived locally. Archived locally. Apparel and accessories Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine T-shirts include fan-designed "Shadowbolts Fan", "MLP Villains Allover", "MLP Season One Allover", and fan-designed "The Periodic Table of My Little Pony". Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine iPhone cases include "MLP Villains iPhone Case". Quotes Gallery Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 The Shadowbolts appear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt 1 "we need a captain" S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "the most magnificent" S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "swiftest" S1E02.png Shadowbolt whispering into RD's ear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png Shadowbolt jumps in front of Dash S1E02.png 'Them or us' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png Shadowbolt pleased by Rainbow's decision S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "thank you for the offer" S1E02.png Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png Rainbow turns the Shadowbolts down S1E02.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png Rainbow Dash looking S2E04.png Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png Rainbow Dash strikes the cloud S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Rainbow Dash rolling on the cloud laughing S2E04.png Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png Rainbow on thundercloud 2 S2E04.png Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png Double crowd S2E04.png Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png Rainbow Dash Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets startled S2E04.png Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E04.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Printed works Storybooks NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Software Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png My Little Pony (mobile game) My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 3.png Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash in-game MLP mobile game.png The Shadowbolts album Gameloft mobile game.jpg Xbox LIVE Shadow Bolt Pet Xbox LIVE.png Shadow Bolt Costume Xbox LIVE.png Merchandise Toys NightmareMoonTalking idlehands.jpg MLP Collector Series Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash toy.jpg MLP Collector Series Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash toy and packaging.jpg MLP Collector Series Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Indigo Zap doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg Posters SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest.png Everypony art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadow Wonders art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadows art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadows art print wide WeLoveFine.jpg Activity books EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg Apparel Shadowbolts Fan T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Shadowbolts Fan T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Accessories MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg Promotional Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg Rainbow Dash color page Halloween.jpg My Little Pony Facebook - Nightmare Night 2013.png MagicWings v3 SMALL.jpg My Little Pony mobile game - Master file 3D model renderings.jpg The Shadowbolts MLP Mobile Game.png Shadowbolts house MLP Mobile game.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg See also * * * References de:Shadowbolts es:Los Shadowbolts fr:Wonderbolts#Les Shadowbolts gl:Shadowbolts it:Shadowbolts pl:Shadowbolts ru:Темномолнии